Unexpected Help
by missxxloved
Summary: A car accident leads to Sebastian Smythe being turned into a werewolf by mysterious man. who saved his life. How will he cope with knowing what he is?


**SUMMARY** → A car accident leads to Sebastian being turned into a werewolf by mysterious man named Hunter. How will he cope?  
 **GENRE** → Supernatural, Thriller, Drama, Romance.  
 **CHARACTERS** → Hunter Clarington, Sebastian Smythe.  
 **SIDE NOTES** → Mention of Blood.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES** → I have another story on fanfiction, but this is my first Huntbastian. Please note that there will be mistakes on my part. There will be other ships like Klaine, Brittana, Finchel, Samcedes later on in the chapters. I'm going to post here, then later with fanfiction. Please also note that I will still be working on my Seblaine. My mom doing pretty well. She is walking some.

* * *

The alpha werewolf had went out for a late night run, who was also with a few of pack mates, when heard the impact of something hitting against metal. He ran in the direction of the whatever cause the sound that rang in his ear so clearly, like it was right next to him. His initial thought was one of his pack mates fell off the trail and injured themselves as the result. It has happened in the past with some of the newly turned werewolves, who thought it was okay to be bold and reckless. He was not expecting the sight he was meet with when he got to the gravel road.

This was not any member of his pack nor was a rogue one who happened to be badly injured. A human was laying upon the road in a position that looked rather painful. He put his hand up to stop them from moving closer as he slowly stepped toward the body that didn't seem to move. He didn't even need to take a sniff to know that this person was bleeding from somewhere on his body. There must be a lot of blood with how strong the scent was hitting his nostrils at once. This was clearly a hit and run accident of either a scared or drunk driver. It's quite rare for this to be done in the town of Westville because there wasn't major stories like this hitting the news or paper.

"He needs immediate medical attention." One pack mate said out loud. The others agreed and replied, "He sure does."

The alpha agreed with them about the need for medical attention, but he knew this kid had no chance of survival even with how fast his speed is. The hospital was several miles away from their current location. "No matter if we race to the nearest hospital. He will have a two percent chance of survival at this rate. His pulse is getting weaker as each seconds past." There was only one option he had to do, even though he didn't know a single thing about the dying male on the road. "There is one thing I can do."

The pack was going to protest the werewolf as their alpha lifted the human into a sitting position, so whatever he was going to do will be easier. All he heard as his hand slide to one of side of the kid's neck, "Hunter don't," as they assumed he was going this going to end the kid's life right out in the room, but instead, he extended his teeth and sunk them into his neck. He pulled out immediately after. He didn't believe in drinking blood from a living being and he didn't encourage it. "If I'm lucky, this will be an successful turn." He turned to one of his pack mates while holding onto the lifeless human and stated, "Rodger help Matt take him to our home. I will be right in front of you to make sure no one is in the woods and Gary watch behind them." He waited until his betas took a hold of the boy to throw a warning their way. "Whatever you do, be careful. He will be wounded until the process of healing takes it's course. We will place him in the containment room until he can get use to his new life." He got nods of approval from each of the pack mates. With that, Rodger and Matt gently carried the human turning werewolf back to their fort.

Hunter walked in front of his pack in the direction of their home, which he monitoring the heart of the stranger. It was not that he didn't trust his pack with caring for the health of the motionless person, he did not want to bring a corpse to their home. Gray walked behind the his pack mates, turning his head to see if anyone was near. He also using to his enhanced hearing to hear for anything out of normal.

Once at the front of the gate, Hunter raised his hand to stop them from walking to ring the bell. It was open once he announced his present to the person sitting at the desk. He walked fast with ordering his pack to the do the same. He was glad to see the one person, who was good caring for the wound.

"Glad you are still awake. We need you to tend to the wounds of this male immediate. He was involved in hit and run. With luck, he will be our newest pack member. They will place him containment where he cared for." He patted the male in approval and followed him to where the human was laying among a bed that had restrains. He nodded in approval to each of he men who carried him. "Gary, Matt, you done well go rest. I will update you whenever we have something. Wes and I can take over from here."

Wes made sure he close the door and curtain on the window to not allow anyone to get a view of what was going in inside the room. He grabbed a pair of glove for safety, even though he couldn't a disease. He checked his blood pressure and pulse to see how his body was doing. "His pulse is low, but steady. His blood pressure is low." He grabbed a pair of sharp scissors that was on a decontaminated table and began to cut the shirt of unconscious stranger. Once the shirt was opened, he could see cuts and bruise of skin layer. He gently felt along the flesh to feel for any broken rib bones. "Several cuts and bruises. A broken rib..." He checked both of arms and legs for any severe injuries. He checked neck, along with his skull. "Dislocated shoulder. Broken bone in the middle of forearm." He glance at Hunter after he was done was done with the examination. He had theory about this poor man faced his current state. "Judging by his injuries, I say this was a hit and run. Let's deal the dislocated shoulder."

Hunter knew what it meant when they had to deal wit a certain injury, especially unconscious person. He placed both hands on the collarbone of the kid to keep him in place when the arm was pulled and then pushed back. Wes pulled back the arm and counted 1.. 2.. 3.. as he pushed back in to place with a pop. There was a really loud groan from the person laying the bed. He began to work on the cuts by cleaning them, then bandage any cuts that were a tad bit deep. He just put splines instead of a cast because when the transformation began, the bone would instantly heal. "We are done!" Wes said as he reached in the front pockets to search for a wallet. It was quite bulky and leather, like a rich person's wallet. When it was located, he pulled it out with a smile. "At least we might find out who this person is." He held the leather wallet out to his alpha, who took it with a small smile of his own. He opened it up to see Driver's License. His name, address and date of birth. "Our John Doe is Sebastian Smythe. The address gives an indication that this kid is wealthy. I will have one of my connection get me more information on this guy. He needs to rest. Restrain the arm with the dislocated shoulders while I restrain his feet. It is for his protection." The both of the restrain the male on the bed tightly with knowing he wasn't going to get out of them. Hunter knew there was a chance that the restrains would break, leading to the attempt of escaping the confinements of the room. The only twist was the room was made for a werewolf to stay in and not get out. The door had two dead bolts with the unlocking and locking on the outside.

He had the task of keeping an eye on the human who will soon turn werewolf in a matter of minutes or hours. He double checked to make sure Wes hadn't left any sharp objects inside of the room before locking himself inside of the room with the stranger.


End file.
